The Gold Standard
by DangerTaylor
Summary: One Shots and Drabbles


**AN: I came up with this idea today and had to get it down. This features a new character that I would like to see in The Originals that serves a sort of a buffer between Hayley and Klaus (and outside perspective) who also believes in the love that Klaus has for Caroline.**

**If this story line was to be added to the show would you guys feel better about the whole baby ordeal? Leave your answer in the reviews or PMs. I want to know how you feel about this direction of the story for the new show.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

The Gold Standard

Marcel had granted him clemency and allowed him and his family to stay in New Orleans for the time being, none the wiser of the witch's agenda or the loophole pregnancy. Klaus thought it better, for the time being, to keep the latter problem among _his_ inner circle. Walking out of the Quarter, he hopped onto a streetcar and headed for the home that Elijah had arranged for them on St. Charles Avenue.

The short ride did not provide him with enough time to process the outcome of this visit to the city that he had built from nothing, but it did afford him an opportunity to think of the lovely blonde back in Mystic Falls.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to tug on the rope that ran the length of the streetcar, indicating that his stop was coming up soon. The home was a block down from the trolley stop and he enjoyed the nostalgia of the oak lined street.

The home was one of the largest on the avenue, with a large front courtyard, encompassed with a rod iron fence and dotted with rose gardens. A central focal point was a stone fountain that marked the center of the expansive lawn. The house itself was three stories and done in the French style, with a white sandstone exterior, Roman inspired pillars and balconies lined across the second and third story.

Trotting up the front steps he entered through a set of glass French doors. The furnishings were of the period of the home and very fitting to his tastes. Within a few steps into the home he heard a noise come from the second floor and froze, using his heightened senses to assess the threat.

With the superhuman speed he assented the stairs and as quiet as the beat of a humming bird's wings, he moved down the long hall of the second story. Coming upon an open door where he saw a woman fitting a pillow in its case, with other bedclothes in a basket next to her feet.

He could only see her back but she was on the shorter side, with auburn hair that was pinned up on her head. Her body held curves that seemed to suit her frame and she was humming Greensleeves.

Seeing her as no threat, he pushed himself off of the doorframe and cleared his throat loudly. The woman jumped and dropped the quilt that was now in her hands. She rounded quickly and pulled small earphone from ears.

"You scared me half to death," she drawled.

"I could say the same. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in the house." He walked a few paces across the room and stopped just short of her, "Speaking of which, who are you?"

"Forgive me," she smiled and stuck out her hand, "I'm Marguerite."

"Klaus." He answered shortly and looked down at her hand but didn't move to exchange the greeting. "You are the…help?" He squinted his eyes at her, studying her face.

Her eyes were a dark greenish-blue, like an angry sea and her nose came to a sharp point, though it was not unflattering to her features. Her cheeks were full and small dimples formed when she smiled. "Perhaps you could call me that." Marguerite answered, not giving any other hints to her purpose as her smile faded and she dropped her hand to her side, dejected by his lack of propriety.

When he didn't speak for a long moment, she turned and started to make the bed again. Klaus chuckled darkly at her, "You do not know of me, do you?"

Marguerite turned again, a bored expression on her face. Pulling the iPod out of her pocket she pressed a few buttons before setting the device down on the side table. "You are Niklaus Mikaelson, son of Esther and an unnamed werewolf. You are the forth born in your family and the original hybrid." A small smirk played at her lips as she watch his stunned face. "Please stop me if I am incorrect."

"You are very informed for a human," he spoke low and his eyes yellowed as dark veins appeared under his eyes. He was in her face now, looking down on her and noticing how very small she was.

Making no intention of moving she kept the same small smile on her face as her fangs dropped, "Who said I was human?"

Klaus stepped back from her, usually he could tell if someone was supernatural, but she was completely unreadable.

Regaining her personal space, Marguerite continued, "It is my job to know everything about you."

"Is that so?" Klaus walked across the room, hands clasped behind his back. "Do tell," he said as he took a seat in a low chair by one of the room's windows, indicating with his hand that she should take the other seat.

Untying the apron from around her waist, Marguerite moved to the little sitting area and sat across from him. "I am here at the request of Ms. Deveraux…"

"What possibility would compel a vampire to freely work with witches?"

Exhaling slowly and giving him a disapproving stare for interrupting, Marguerite stared again, "I could ask the same of you, but that not your question. I am here for the child."

"What business do you have with _my_ child?" He asked with anger, shocking himself at the possessive tone he took when talking about the baby he had just found out about and mere hours ago had ordered it killed.

Marguerite stood abruptly, "I can hardly explain if you question me at every turn. Perhaps we should try again later." She turned to go back to her work.

Klaus reached out to her and grabbed her tightly around her upper arm and yelled, "If you want to live to fulfill your duty you will answer me." Just as the words had left his mouth he released her as if he had picked up a hot coal. He looked with confusion down at his hand, "What are you?"

"Do you think that I would be sent in here unprotected?"

"I hate witches." Klaus grumbled to himself, sitting back in his chair, rubbing his healing hand.

He looked up and gave her an expectant look, moving his eyes from her to the empty chair. If Sophie had sent this vampire to spy on his during their plan to take down Marcel than she was mistaken.

Moving back to the chair and smoothing out her grey trousers, Marguerite paused a moment just to make sure that he was going to give her a chance to speak. "As I was saying, I am here for the child. I will act as the voice of reason for the child, and ensure it's safe entry into this world. For now that means protecting and taking care of Hayley, but once the child is born I will focus on his or her needs insuring that it is protected and loved."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, wanting to ask a question, but not wanting to talk out of turn. The woman sitting across form him nodded and he spoke, "What make you think that I will allow the child to be born?"

"This child is an innocent."

"I have killed many innocent people." Klaus smiled, satisfied with himself.

Marguerite sighed, "Part of me knowing everything about you, includes your boyhood." She saw him straighten in his seat, "Your father, Mikael, hated you, beat you, humiliated you, for something that was no fault of your own. He was a cruel man, and deep down you fear you will be like him."

"Make your point." He stated through gritted teeth.

"You were condemned to a life of mistreatment because of an action of your mother's, so why are you so hell bent on doing the same to this child because of a mistake made on your part?"

Klaus sat there in silence, his face in a hard expression as he held back tears of hatred for his father and fear for himself as a father. "I am no good for anyone, let alone a child," he finally spoke.

"That is not true."

He snorted a laugh, "What makes you so certain?"

"I am a humanist at heart, and I believe that there is some of that in you as well. You just need the right person to bring it out." Marguerite smiled softly at him.

"And you think that you are the person to do this?" He laughed out again.

Her smile grew and she shook her head, "Heavens no. You will most likely hate me before this is all over, but I have heard of a woman back in Mystic Falls that you love deeply."

He shifted in his seat. He had left the message for Caroline, basically inviting her to New Orleans to be with him, but she was still hung up on Tyler and wouldn't leave her friends so quickly for him. "She has made if very clear that she does not return my affections."

"Ms. Forbes may just have the ability to surprise you," she said with another kind smile.

Choosing to ignore the comment about Caroline, Klaus changed the course of questioning, "A humanist," he snorted. "Does this mean you eat bunnies too?"

She tilted her head at him in confusion, "Perhaps I don't understand the joke, but no I feed as you do. Well, probably not exactly as you do, but I drink from humans, who are willing to donate and I heal after."

He was intrigued by her attitude toward vampirism.

"I have a large family, who feel indebted to me and therefore help me survive. When I am not with them I find others who are willing. It is the same as a human eating, there is always a balance."

"So your large family makes you the authority on advocating for an unborn child? Why did Sophie choose you, and why did you agree?"

Marguerite relaxed back into her seat, "I have reared forty-two children since I was turned in 1815, in turn I have ninty-four grand children, one-hundred and sixty-two great-grandchildren…and well, you get the idea. I also have three PhDs in human behavior, including child development."

When he made no effort to comment, she continued, "My father was one of the bank owners here at the turn of the century and I was married to a war hero from the Battle of New Orleans. We were expecting our first child and I became very ill. Marcel did business with my father, so offered to heal me in return for financial favors." She paused and looked down into her hands, "I died during child birth, as did my son, Alexander. I know I do not need to express to you the pain of having a young one die." She looked up to meet his eyes, trying to read him.

"You know about Henrik." He stated.

She just nodded her head. "My husband died of sickness a few years after I turned and I joined Marcel's ranks, but always wanted more. So I broke off from him after a short service and started taking in orphans, educated myself when it was proper for women to attend university, and lived a simple life until Ms. Deveraux called upon me."

Klaus took in her story, hearing the pain she had endured and yet she turned it towards good, towards helping those who couldn't help themselves. In that moment she reminded him of Caroline, the light that came from within these women was truly humbling. He just wished that Marguerite were here to care for the child that he would never have with Caroline, instead of Hayley.

"You must see what a miracle this is. Nature has given you a gift, a chance at redemption for all of the pain and suffering you have been privy to and have inflicted."

Again pushing down any emotional response towards the baby he asked, "Why turn against Marcel now? You were once part of his so called _family_, he is your creator."

Marguerite smiled and looked him square in the face, "I have only one creator and he has a hand in everything I do."

A large laugh came from within his chest, "A humanist and religious vampire! How could I have not heard of you sooner?"

"As much _entertainment_ as I may have provided you, I lived as a human as much as possible, as far as society is concerned. I also don't enjoy being mocked for me beliefs, because without hope for a better tomorrow, what does one have to look forward to when you have an eternity to live?"

Her moxie also reminded him of Caroline and again he longed for his blonde beauty to be here for he was sure that the two women would get on splendidly.

* * *

Don't know if this will turn in to a story idea or just a few one shots, but let me know what you think. :)


End file.
